Naufragio del Destino
by milagros santa cruz
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la persona que crees que amas resulta ser un engaño? ¿Eso era amor? lo cierto es que el destino se encarga de hacer que todo suceda en nuestra vida, y aunque hay pocas, las historias de amor verdadero estan para ser contadas.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, es un intento de historia, es un one shot, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestado para seguir ilusionando con las diferentes historias de amor que se pueden contar sobre Bella y Edward. Espero que les guste.

Para Erika, mi gemela, que siempre está apoyándome. Ojalá no te defrade gemelinda.

Naufragio del destino

Parte 1: Doncella india

Ya sabía que el mundo guardaba muchas sorpresas, pero ¿ésta? ¿Qué hice para merecer semejante traición? ¿Acaso no fui buen novio? ¿Futuro esposo mejor dicho? ¿No fue tan solo hace tres malditos meses que me declaré arrodillado como los caballeros de antes frente a ella deslizando el anillo que compré con esmero? ¿Todo eso fue en vano?

¿Qué hay del "vivieron felices y comieron perdices"? ¿Eso no se incluye en la vida real? Se acabó todo, se terminó, aunque ahora culpa de esa mujer espero no perder mis estribos. ¿Quién diría que yo podía ser una persona tan estúpida con todas las letras? Ni mas ni menos, lo único que falta sería que tenga la obligación de agradecer el favor a Tanya de que haya pasado todo como pasó, recién ahí abrí los ojos. ¡Qué ciego fui!

Lindo regalo de aniversario, cumplemes diría yo, en que salí antes del trabajo en el banco, una mañana perfecta me esperaba, fui, compré un ramo de flores, amapolas, las favoritas de ese entonces mi prometida, llegué a nuestro departamento, con la esperanza de que ella esté allí acomodando algunas cosas de la mudanza o algo por el estilo, pero no, vaya asombro el que me di al verla tumbada en la cama matrimonial que habíamos elegido juntos para cuando nos casáramos. Estaba muy entretenida, abrazada a su amante, Laurent. ¡Excelente! Con que el tal Laurent, "dueño de una inmobiliaria", el que nos vendió este apartamento, era el mismo que estaba ahora, descansando plácidamente entre las sábanas blancas, sin estrenar, según entendía, pero ahora veo que no es así. Todo estaba planeado. ¿Y qué hay del cuento que me tragué sobre que sería papá? ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿También es mentira? Ya, claro, Tanya, tal vez si estaba esperando un niño, pero estaba un casi cien por ciento seguro de que yo no era el padre, a estas alturas, ¿Qué mas falta? ¿Acaso la idea de esta total desconocida para mi, mi novia, hace menos de un minuto, antes de ver todo esto, era que tener dos vidas? ¿Una con su amante secreto, y otra conmigo, con quién la mantendría?

-¡Edward!- chilló soltándose de inmediato de su amigo con derechos- No es lo que parece, es que…

Me puse furioso. ¿Hipócrita también? ¿Dónde estuvieron mis ojos todo este tiempo? No es que fuese una persona perfecta, pero mentiroso no.

-¿A qué no?-vociferé- ¿Y qué es entonces? ¿O me dirás que este tipo- le lancé una mirada colérica- solamente se ofreció a practicar asuntos maritales?

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, y su compañero me fulminaba con la mirada, ni se dignaba a pestañear, pero aun así, estaba tranquilo, como si nada. Me envaré de sólo verlo.

-Ahora tú- lo señalé con la barbilla- si te queda algo de dignidad vete de aquí. ¡Ahora!

-Amor, Edward… lo siento, lo siento.- corrió hacia mi pero no me moleste en mirarla. Me daba asco ver como confié tanto en una persona y que después me traicione de esa forma.

-Vete Tanya, junta tus cosas y sal de aquí.

-Ya, corazón- ahora fue Laurent, con mirada pacifica cuando se dirigía a esa extraña para mi- él se lo pierde.- se enfundó sus pantalones y con la camisa aun en la mano pasó junto a mi antes de irse- pensé que tardarías menos en darte cuenta Cullen, después de todo, veo que no eres tan listo como dijo ella.

Gruñí por lo bajo. ¡Dios! Es verdad, no hay peor ciego que hombre que no quiere ver.

-Edward, lo siento otra vez- fue a buscar el anillo que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, me lo tendió sin mirarme.

- ¿No eres capaz de verme a la cara mujer?- no puedo creer, mi voz sonaba pésima, pero no les daría el gusto de verme derrumbarme frente a ellos, aun me queda algo de orgullo- ¿Acaso piensas que quitándote el anillo remediarás tu error? ¡Por favor!

Los seguí con la mirada viendo como abandonaban la casa que compré junto a ella, me imagino que nunca me amó a mí, sino a mi dinero, cosa que es lo que menos me importa en la vida. ¿Para qué tener todo el oro del mundo? ¿Eso nos hace mejores? Pues no. Si, es cierto, soy heredero de los triunfos de mi padre, la dinastía Cullen, gran cosa, pero también crecí con los modales y enseñanzas de una buena familia. Centrado, desinteresado, y claro, idiota.

Una vez solo, no me percaté de que tenía clavadas las manos en la encimera caoba. No tenía muy buen aspecto mi cara, parecía un muerto en vida. Solté un bufido al lanzar una copa de vidrio con vino sin terminar que encontré junto al espejo oval, los cristales se quebraron en mil pedacitos. Ni eso me quitaba la bronca de mis adentros.

Necesitaba un trago fuerte, de ese modo, podría despejar mis pensamientos y ver qué seguía.

-¡Maldita sea!-hablaba solo ya- ¡No hay nada en esta casa!

Rebusqué en el mini bar del living, en la planta baja, después de remover todo, encontré una botella de vodka. Un trago fuerte por la mañana. No acostumbraba a beber, pero era una buena ocasión para digerir la idea de una primera vez.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

Se me salió del alma. Dejé vacío el vaso transparente.

-Hubo un problema aquí Edward- era Jasper- no quise llamar, sabía que estarías ocupado. Suenas fatal hermano.

-Ni que lo digas, pero ya, bien, ¿Qué sucede?

Se escuchaban gritos de fondo. ¿Emmett discutiendo?

-Se filtraron unos papeles importantes, de un cliente goleen de la compañía.

Crují mis dientes.

-Si, ya ves, no se si escuchas, Emmett está que arde.- hizo una pausa- Pero necesitamos que vengas un momento, no es que sea urgente… pero hermano si no fuese algo tan… complicado no te molestaría.

-Estaré en unos minutos, déjame arreglar los destrozos y voy para allá.- quise colgar pero mi hermano menor seguía en la línea.

-¿Destrozos? ¿Arreglos? ¿Edward en qué diablos te metiste?

Colgué.

Fui al cuarto de baño, me lavé el rostro con agua fría y mirando al tipo que tenía en frente del espejo me dije decidido:

-será un nuevo comienzo. Seguiré mi sueño, dejaré el banco, y por primera vez en mi vida, haré caso a mi corazón. Sueno estupido, pero ya que. Ya no mas engaños, esperaré a la verdadera. ¿Alguna vez aparecerá no? ¿Quién sabe? Tanya solo me abrió los ojos a la realidad.

No me importó demasiado tener que darles explicaciones sin sentido a mis hermanos, sólo esperaba que no manden a la ruina a nuestro banco, ya que Carlisle dejó en nuestras manos todo el negocio antes de mudarse a Canadá con Esme.

Reí para mi mismo al recordar la reacción del dúo menor Cullen.

-Pero… ¿Es qué te has vuelto loco Edward?

-¿Qué haremos?- Emmett se pasó sus grandes manos por sus cabellos oscuros- Sabes que somos unos irresponsables, y tu eres quién da las órdenes.

-Maduren hombres, me cansé de pensar en los demás, por un segundo pónganse en mi lugar se los pido- caí rendido.

No diría una palabra acerca del altercado con Tanya, pero a juzgar por mi cara…

-Jasper confío en que seas la cabeza a partir de ahora, y tu Emmett, la fuerza dura.- dije sonriendo falsamente, no se me daban las mentiras- es hora, me voy a seguir mi locura.

-¿Qué te tomaste Edward? Es en serio.

-La vida me tomó a mi, iré a navegar con el barco olvidado que prometí una vez a Esme usarlo en algo útil. Le haré un favor a Rosalie- le dirigí una mirada a Emmett- tu esposa estará feliz de que saque "los trastos viejos" de tu garaje.

Me hacían compañía recordarlos, aquí se siente solo estando en medio de la nada, la única vista que me permiten ver mis ojos son agua… agua y mas agua. Y el viento resulta ser lindo contra la cara, pero no después de días yendo sin rumbo fijo.

Una noche más pensé. No se si eran espejismos míos o qué, pero comenzaba a divisar entre el mar infinito una pequeña isla en medio de toda lejanía.

La tranquila marea me despertó con los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro. Unas cuantas palmeras dejaban ver cómo bailaban sus hojas verdes con la brisa. El barco, bote como le digo de cariño, ya no se movía.

Una vez bien despierto, me sentí con una paz interior al escuchar una melodía danzante llena de dulzura.

Dejé de lado las chozas que había a los costados, las hogueras que desprendían tenues llamas con las personas de colores trigueños hablando entre sí.

¿Estaba en el Cielo? Una joven muchacha de tez más clara, a diferencia de las demás, de cabellos chocolates con ojos a tono inundó al completo mi visión. Llevaba puesto un vestido color crema con adornos en rojo y naranja que sólo resaltaban más aun su belleza innata. Estaba descalza, sus piernas eran tan bonitas.

No sé como pasó, pero sin darme cuenta, me encontré a tan solo unos pocos pasos de esa doncella blanca tan hermosa. Una diosa india.

Llevaba un andar especial, resaltaba entre todos y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que contemplarla como lo haría un escultor a su musa.

Sonreía en mi dirección, volteé a mis costados pero no había nadie junto a mi lado. ¿Me miraba a mí? Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron como un imán, los dulces vientos hicieron que sus cabellos bailen con la brisa.

Me aclaré la garganta al descubrir que tenía seca la boca, estaba sediento, anoche había tomado mi última ración de agua.

Una joven niñita se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano, pero la verdad, la pequeña no formaba parte de esta burbuja, no podíamos despegar nuestros ojos.

-El abuelo llama, el abuelito dice que debes ir, tiene que decirte algo- explicó jalando del vestido de la chica hermosa- vamos, no vaya a ser que se enoje.

La magia se había roto, tan sólo con las pocas palabras que expresó la chiquilla se rompió el globo del cual volábamos.

Ella sacudió su cabeza de un lado para el otro como queriendo despertar. Se agachó y le dijo algo en el oído a su compañerita, tan bajo que se me imposibilitó escuchar su voz. Seguramente, esa joven que me cautivó al instante en que la vi, era su mamá. ¡Qué afortunado sería el hombre quien era dueño de semejante belleza!

-¿Quién eres?- caminó hacia mí, y quedamos frente a frente, tan así que sentí su respirar, el cual desprendía un sabor a flores. No lo dudé, su voz era angelical como todo su ser.

-Ed…-tosí, mi voz sonaba amortiguada y me costaba hablar claro- Edward Cullen.- volví la vista a sus ojos terracota solo para perderme una vez más en ellos- la marea me trajo hasta aquí. No sabía que existía este lugar. Pero… ¿Me harías el honor de decirme cuál es tu nombre joven doncella?

Ella se sonrojó pero no bajó su rostro, dio un paso más y sus mechones de cabellos cosquillearon en mi piel.

-Bella, me llamo Bella- se arrimó y primero pensé que iría a besarme, me agradó la idea, pero sus labios, el superior mas relleno que el inferior, susurraron en mi oído- y la marea no te trajo hasta este sitio, fue el destino.


	2. Chapter 2

Acá la segunda parte. Espero que les guste, las leyendas son ciertas, ocultan misterios que esperan ser descifrados para que no haya una segunda vez. Las cosas que se viven son únicas, y puede que sean parecidas pero iguales jamás.

A Erika, mi gemela. Gracias geme de nuevo. Y Lala, mitad hermosa tu apoyo es mi otra "mitad".

Naufragio del destino

Parte 2: La leyenda

Habían pasado semanas desde que me encontraba en esa isla donde conocí a la mujer a quien realmente amo. Nada en comparación con eso que creí sentir alguna vez por Tanya, era a Bella a quien sueño, deseo, respiro y amo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mía. Las cosas están complicadas en este lugar. Me aceptan, es cierto, de todas formas sigo siendo un intruso, un extranjero. Me daba terror animarme a confesar mis sentimientos hacia mi doncella india, temor a que me rechace, al menos albergaba la esperanza de ese recuerdo que jamás se borraría de mi memoria, ese instante en que fuimos prisioneros de las miradas.

¿Con qué esto se llamaba el "verdadero amor"? Si era así, ¡Dios! Superaba por lejos las expectativas que nunca llegué a albergar. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más enganchado con esta doncella india, con Bella. Era tan bonita, además de poseer un corazón único, se preocupaba por cada quién en esta aldea perdida en la isla, cuidaba a los niños, quienes la querían mucho, y no era de menos, ¿Acaso existía alguien que se negara al flechazo de sus ojos chocolate? Yo creo que no, y si hubiese persona alguna, debe estar mal de la cabeza. Le estaba agradecido infinitamente a Bella, me demostró que sí hay amor, un amor por el cual una mínima parte de las personas están dispuestas a luchar, quiero ser uno más en ese porcentaje realmente, y también entre otra de sus miles de cualidades, ella era únicamente la que me aceptó tal cual era sin problemas, con mis defectos y virtudes.

Una tarde de mucho calor hablando y hablando, como otras tantas donde Bella y yo solíamos vivir nuestra tradición, sentados en la arena contemplado el crepúsculo perdiéndose el sol en las aguas cristalinas y, oscuras a la vez, por las tonalidades del atardecer, nos sinceramos sin tapujos. Amaba tanto oír el eco de su voz, un susurro hecho melodía.

Fue por un simple segundo, pero al estar ambos con el rostro al mar, se podría decir que no nos veíamos, pero yo de reojo la espiaba de vez en cuando, se me hacía imposible no quitar mis ojos de los suyos, pero después cuando ella se enfrentó a mi, el roce de su piel en la mía, hizo que sensaciones jamás conocidas para mi, revolotearan en mi ser.

-¿En qué piensas Edward?- sus pupilas castañas destilaban luces ambarinas que me derretían- Es que… Estas callado. ¿Dije algo malo?

Definitivamente, era un completo idiota, ¿Cómo llegó mi doncella a esa conclusión? ¿Acaso no veía que mis ojos se perdían en los suyos y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que verla y maravillarme?

-¿Qué dices Bella?- tomé sus manos con las mías entrelazando nuestros dedos- Es que no puedo dejar de…- otra vez no me salían las palabras, lancé un suspiro de rendición- Eres tan hermosa, dulce doncella.

-Lástima que esta doncella, como tú llamas- sus finos cabellos se removieron de su sitio por causa del viento- no pueda elegir de quién ser…

Bajó la vista para luego depositarla sin destino fijo más allá de lo que se me permitía saber. Seguí su mirada, no encontré más que rayos de sol ocultándose pero al mismo tiempo reflejar destellos en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué anda mal?- mi voz se tensó debido a la preocupación, decidí acercar mi mano derecha a su mejilla rosa pálido para atraer su atención- Bella ¿Pasa algo malo con tu pequeña?

-¿Pequeña? Edward yo no tengo hijos, soy… ya sabes.

-Lo siento, pensé que la niñita que vi junto a ti el día que nos conocimos era tuya, quiero decir- sacudí mi cabeza quitando la idea de mi mente- el parecido es muy fuerte.

Soltó unas risotas, al menos, recobró su sonrisa que tanto que me hacía suspirar.

-Para nada, Bree es mi sobrina Edward, por eso es el parecido.- quedé pasmado por la noticia pero ella continuó- si ya sé, no has visto a su mamá por aquí porque falleció en el parto.

-Realmente no lo sabía, lo siento, pero Bella todavía no me dijiste por qué no puedes elegir quién ser, no entiendo. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Es que si te diste cuenta de que somos algo así parecido a una tribu ¿verdad?- señaló a nuestras espaldas las pequeñas casitas- y… toda tribu tiene sus reglas o tradiciones.

-Te estoy siguiendo… Sigue por favor, doncella-le urgí.

Suspiró y volvió con su intensidad de mirada a verme.

-El jefe, el cacique mayor, mi padre, quiere comprometerme con el joven de la otra aldea, ya tengo edad para contraer matrimonio según la ley mapuche.

Todavía se me complicaba al acostumbrarme a estos nuevos términos aborígenes, ¡Vaya vueltas que da el destino! Me trajo hasta Sudamérica, bien lejos de mi tradicional país nativo.

-Pero tú ¿amas a ese joven?-rogué que lo negara, deseaba ser su esposo, y si ella era infeliz haría todo y mas para quitar su amargura, sin importar las consecuencias.

-Para nada, Edward, yo ya me enamoré, y el verdadero amor se vive tan solo una vez, y no se si él me corresponda pero aunque no sea así, yo le seré fiel. No quiero convertirme en Flor, No… ¡No quiero!- chilló con pesadez dejando escapar largas gotas de tristeza por su bellísimo rostro perlado por las lágrimas- Edward, Ágil todavía la busca a Flor, yo no quiero, de verdad no. ¡Ayúdame! Te lo suplico.

La abracé sin dudarlo y su aroma me embriagaba en lo mas alto de la dicha, podía sentirla tan cerca… Hundí mi rostro en sus cabellos para que no note mi rabia, ella estaba sufriendo. Juré hacerla feliz, pase lo que pase.

-Bella, ¿Estas enamorada? ¿Y crees que no eres correspondida? Créeme que doy por sentado que no exista hombre en esta Tierra que no desee estar junto a ti.

-Si Edward, estoy enamorada, confieso que no conocía el sentimiento, no lo busqué, él me encontró, y caí tendida a los pies de Eros, el Dios del amor.

-¿Puedo saber quién es? Así te podré ayudar.

Ella seguía restañando las lágrimas de su cara, mi doncella lloraba y yo maldecía por lo bajo por no poder detener esa lluvia de dolor, el mismo dolor y pena que era eco de los míos, al saber que ella amaba a alguien más, su corazón pertenecía a un afortunado hombre, el cual no era yo.

-Edward, no quiero ser Flor, no, no, la leyenda no, Edward, ¿Tú estarás verdad? No querrás que la leyenda cobre a dos enamorados otra vez.- hablaba dirigiéndose a mi pero estaba ensimisma en sus pensamientos llenos de llanto.

-Bella, dulce doncella, tu eres Bella, no Flor, siempre serás Bella- canturreé aferrándome a su cuerpo de rosa- nadie te quitará tu identidad.

-Pero Edward, joven apuesto será Ágil, él la amaba a su Flor pero no se pudo, Tupá ayudó pero el innombrable jugó su partida y hasta hoy lleva ventaja.

Estábamos a tan poca distancia, sus labios eran una delicia por saborear, una tentación pintada en deseo.

-Flor y Ágil se amaban en secreto, la tribu de ella no lo aceptaba a él por ser de otra enemiga, y como ves, eso sigue sucediendo en estos días, a pesar de que ya siglos después las cosas cambiaron pero no del todo, una noche una amiga de Flor los descubrió y la envidia disfrazó la bondad y ella fue a contar lo sucedido al jefe, luego de eso no pudieron verse más, la Luna conocía la pena de los enamorados, y le contó a Ágil que su padre quería casarla con otro joven, el cual ella no quería y por esa razón Flor pidió al Dios Tupá una bendición para quitarle de tal castigo, ese mismo día la muchacha se transformó en lo que dictaba su nombre, una Flor.

Miraba con asombro a mi doncella prohibida, ella no sería una nueva Flor, no lo sería, me aseguraría de ello.

-Ágil se enteró de esto gracias al Viento, desesperado pidió a Tupa que la ayude a encontrar a su amada, por sus pétalos la reconocería, bajo el hechizo de la luna, se convirtió en un colibrí, y hasta el día de hoy va de flor en flor buscando a la suya, a su amada, pero no la encuentra- cerró sus ojos de princesa y se mordió el labio- Edward, el amor está siempre pero ellos no están juntos, es una pena. Y yo no quiero que suceda de nuevo, no Dios.

-Bella, te prometo que tu enamorado y tu estarán juntos, lo juro- sentí deseos de besarla pero no me atreví, coraje no me faltó pero era el derecho que no quería perder en ella.

-Edward, ¿No entiendes? ¡No quiero ser Flor!

Lloriqueaba infantilmente, pero yo sabía que en este embrollo no existía inocencia alguna.

-¡Bella! Nadie te obligará a que hagas algo que no quieres, no mientras esté yo aquí y la vida me lo permita.

-Veo que no entiendes- lanzó unas débiles puñaladas con sus manos de ángel que no me hicieron daño alguno salvo aumentar la cuota de odio en mi alma. Odio en cuanto a las leyendas, porque todas guardaban su verdad secreta en esas historias indígenas.

No sé que fue, pero la besé, mis labios no se contuvieron un segundo mas, su boca sabía a dulzura propia, enloquecedoramente fuera de este mundo, la carnosidad de sus labios eran como la manzana de Adán, pedían a gritos ser besados, probados, tantearlos con la vida. Ella no se negó a mi beso, se entregó al completo, y pensé que correría por su cabeza en estos momentos, ella amaba a otro tipo, y estaba allí regalando su boca como si fuera un souvenir, no era correcto, su niñez borrada en los rasgos de una doncella adulta debían ser resguardados por el hombre indicado, por el que ella amaba.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo Bella? Dime, estoy confundido, no sé que ocurrió hace un segundo pero lo haría con placer y deseo de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces. Y no me arrepentiría para nada. ¿Es que quieres hacerme ilusionar? ¿Acaso no ves cómo me muero en vida y resucito a la vez cada vez que te miro? ¿Qué no sé que es lo que pasa cuando atraviesa la corriente de ardor y emoción cuando nuestras pieles se rozan? ¿Cómo me complemento al oír tu voz? ¿Hace falta que te diga que te amo? Te amo Bella, mi doncella india. Y no sabes cuánto se me rompe el corazón cuando dices que amas a otro, pero aun así te apoyaré y ese otro joven, el mas afortunado del mundo, quien posee tu alma y vida, te amará, no hará falta que lo repita, pero si es necesario…

-Edward, tu eres ese afortunado que dices, tu eres quien cuida mi corazón, solo tú. Desde ese momento en que llegaste parado frente a mí, con tus cabellos al viento, con esos ojos en donde mi vida cobró rumbo, donde soñé amarte como mereces, donde me perdí naufragando en ese destino que nos unió.- guardó silencio esperando mi respuesta.

-Te amo mi doncella- la atraje hacia mí, y ahora fue un beso de victoria, mucho mas largo que el anterior, uno correspondido al ciento por ciento. Ella asintió solemne y sus lágrimas desaparecieron para dar paso a unos rayos de luz en sus bonitos ojos que eran míos.

-Ya no más, esta vez, no habrán otros nuevos Flor y Ágil, lucharemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Toda historia llega a su final para luego dar un nuevo comienzo. El amor triunfa pero eso no quiere decir que sea fácil, por suerte el destino esta del lado que debe ser.

A Erika, mi gemela.

A mi ángel eterno, quien camina a mi lado en mis sueños, a quien me lleva a volar en sus alas en ilusiones.

Naufragio del Destino

Parte 3, El Final: Cara o Cruz

Ya en esa misma noche, el sol se apartó para dar lugar a la Luna, quien era testigo de nuestro amor. Las estrellas brillaban como nunca, y no estaba imaginando, era real. Todo era real. Bella, mi doncella india, me correspondía como yo a ella. Juntos en esto no creo que sea la mejor opción rendirse. Si desde un primer momento estaba dispuesto a lugar, sin saber a qué me estaba enfrentando, ahora que éramos dos… ¿Quién nos detendría?

-Ven conmigo- tiró de mi conduciéndome quien sabe a donde- quiero mostrarte algo, si me lo permites.

Me dejé llevar sin censura. Fuimos por un sendero casi imposible de transitar, pero luego de cruzar unos matorrales de la zona, solo se vislumbraba arena, un sitio solitario, perfecto para pensar y estar con uno mismo.

-Ciertas veces- vagó chapoteando en la orilla y sus bellos pies se humedecieron- vengo aquí, cuando necesito dejarme estar, y recurro a la compañía de la soledad-me miró al ver que yo no decía nada y me acerqué junto a ella- pero ahora… que te tengo a ti, pensé en compartir algo contigo. No sé, suena estupido, pero funciona cuando estás metida en tierra de nadie ¿sabes?

-Ya nunca estarás sola amor- ¿amor? Sonaba tan cómodo llamarla de ese modo, como si siempre me hubiese dirigido así con ella- estaremos juntos.

Comenzó a mirarme de una forma rara, algo ocultaban esos ojos pardos, mis ojos pardos. Y así era, la conocía tan bien, aun así me tomaba de improviso.

Abrazados, las estrellas como luciérnagas traicioneras, besé su frente y ella, de la nada, soltando carcajadas me hizo cosquillas. Yo no me quedé atrás, escucharla reír, una de las cosas que me regaló la suerte.

-¿Ves lo que haces? ¡Míranos!

-No veo el problema, cariño- trabé mi boca con la suya en un afán de que no se le ocurra separarse de mis brazos, ahí, tendidos en las arenas vírgenes, entre tantas cosquillas y risas, caímos de golpe, y ahora, ella estaba debajo de mí, con sus brazos en mi cuello sin apartar su intensidad de mi rostro.

Tan bonita, mojada, por la marea baja, su vestido blanco liviano, suelto por arriba de las rodillas, se le pegaba a su contorno y las transparencias la hacían ver más preciosa que siempre.

Sus dedos desabotonaron mi camisa celeste cielo al igual que yo acariciaba su pelo, que seguía las líneas que dejaban la corriente calma.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunté acerca de, no a lo que ocurría, sino a la cuestión si en verdad el lugar era seguro.

-Toda mi niñez vine aquí, y –pestañeó varias veces por las gotas que caían sobre nosotros- te aseguro, nadie vino a seguirme, no es lugar secreto, pero mi padre no lo conoce. Si eso responde a tu pregunta…

La acerqué a mi tanto como pude, nuestras vestimentas a un lado, cerca de un gran palmar, nosotros juntos de una manera deliciosa, cubiertos por las mantas de olas bajas que llegaban hasta donde nos encontrábamos, y la sorpresiva lluvia que deslizaba sus gotas de agua dulce sobre mi doncella, y sobre mi también.

Se me cruzó por la cabeza si esto de la lluvia tenía algo que ver con nuestra "rebeldía" pero de mi boca no salieron palabras del asunto. No quería que ella se eche atrás, no ahora.

Fuimos uno, mis manos recorrían cada parte de su silueta, descubriendo puntos sensibles para ambos. Participando activamente de las sensaciones que nos proporcionaba ser enamorados y hablando el idioma universal de la vida, el amor…

No se qué pasaría mañana o dentro de un minuto, pero nadie me quitaría el deseo que siento ahora mismo. Cuando el fuego de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, iluminados por la luna llena arriba en la noche oscura, sucumbió, pensé que la pasión desaparecería, pero aumentó al acunarla en mis brazos, estando cerca de su respirar y teniendo total acceso a los latidos de su corazón. Gracias a ella, descubrí en mi mente, claro cuando mi Bella se durmió descansando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, que mis dudas acerca de esa cierta paternidad con la que me engatusó un día Tanya, fue puro verso, nosotros habíamos tenido relaciones tan solo una sola vez, vez que sé que no existió, lo único que recordaba era que estuvimos cerca y todo eso pero yo había bebido, ¡Todo fue mentira! Mi conciencia quedó tranquila y en paz al darme cuenta de la verdad, Bella me había entregado su pureza infinita y yo a ella, nunca estuve con aquella extraña, gracias al Cielo, así podía ser de mi doncella hablando claro y pronto.

Me desperté desorbitado, había amanecido y la llovizna de anoche terminó allí mismo sin dejar huellas. Pero eso no fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos, una sensación de vacío llenaba mi corazón, y no la entendía porque después de lo que vivimos, no podía tener algún vacío, sería egoísmo. Ya sentado en la playa, Bella no estaba, esa alma gemela, ese cuerpo ya no estaba sobre mí. Esto no estaba bien, mi corazón me dictaba que algo pasó. Bella no era así.

-No entiendes lo que pasó, no fue su culpa-explicaba Paul, lo conocía de vista únicamente- Ya, podemos arreglar esto.

Puse en forma de traba dos dedos en los labios de mi doncella que no paraba de derramar lágrimas. La estreché contra mi costado, y no me importó que el cacique me fulminara con la mirada.

-De ninguna manera, esto no se puede dar. No hay forma, y lo saben estrictamente-sentenció enojado el padre mi Bella.

Mi doncella lloraba descompasadamente en mi hombro.

-Haber, explícame Paul, si esto tiene algún sentido, aceptaré la idea de repensarlo.

-Padre, por favor, que Edward sea extranjero, que no pertenezca a la tribu…-no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Ni se le ocurra- dije secamente interponiéndome entre mi amor y su padre, este loco levantó la mano a punto de darle una bofetada a su hija. No iba a permitirlo.

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres hombre blanco?-escupió.

-Edward, calla.-señaló Paul.- De verdad, hazme caso.

Bella tiró fuertemente de la espalda de mi camisa, era señal de miedo.

-¿Hombre blanco?- dije irónico- no será mas bien… ¿Payo?

Todos voltearon a verme, disgustado por la atención, seguí. Espero que esto funcione, pedí a Dios.

-¿Payo?-repitió el jefe de la tribu.

-Exactamente, ¿Acaso no llamaba así su mujer a las personas que no eran gitanas?

El hombre enrojeció de la ira, estaba que echaba humos.

-Si ¿verdad?- continué mi monologo apoyándome en Bella, que me miraba con su brillo especial en sus ojos- no veo cual es el problema o inconveniente que tiene en que Bella y yo estemos juntos, nos amamos, nadie puede negar las fuerzas del destino, usted mas que nadie debe saber sobre eso.

-No tiene derechos de poner excusas, blanco.

-Déjalo hablar- indicó Paul, ¿estaba de mi lado? Eso era apoyo no esperado.

Lancé un suspiro para darme fuerzas.

-Usted dice que no podemos estar juntos porque yo no pertenezco a esta tribu, por ser un extranjero. Pero ¿Qué me dice de que… Dalila Reneé haya sido su esposa, madre de Bella, a pesar de que ella era gitana?

-Eso no te incumbe, Cullen.

-Es lo mismo, si usted pudo casarse con esa gitana, debió de haber luchado por ella o ¿no? Su familia era distinta a la suya, y no lo quería como esposo de su hija.

El cacique gruñó por lo bajo, la batalla llegaba a su fin.

-De todas formas, muy bien pensado blanco, de verdad pareces amar a mi hija, y aunque lo reconsidere… Ella ya está entregada a Paul. Así es la tradición. Y este joven la ama, o así debe ser al menos.

-¿La ama? Si es así, ¿Por qué piensa que esta de nuestro lado? Si un joven amara a su joven doncella lucharía por ella.

Ahora todos miraban a Paul.

-Yo estoy del lado de ellos porque no amo a Bella, es hermosa, es cierto, pero ese amor que se tienen con este joven-me dedicó una mirada- es solo de ellos, tal es así que usted, cacique, ha estado tan ensimismado en cosas sin importancia que no vio que yo amo a Emily, ni que Edward y su hija tenían un romance.

Con que eso era todo…

-Emilie y yo nos amamos, y si fue que Bree vio a escondidas sin querer a Bella y Edward juntos fue por mi culpa, anoche yo quise ir a hablar con ellos acerca de un trato pero la niña me siguió, y como los niños no mienten, no se dio cuenta del error que cometía al sacar a la luz este amor.

Bella estaba junto a mi, y tan asombrada como yo, nos besamos, su padre se enojo pero no valía la pena. Recordar esa vez que ella me contó que su madre fue gitana y que este cacique pasó por las mil y una noches como yo ahora, era mi punto a favor.

-Y… ¿Cómo termina la historia?-pidió Marina en mis brazos- ¿La doncella pudo estar con su príncipe?

-¿Tú que piensas amor?- dijo Bella tomando en brazos a la niña- Toda historia de amor triunfa, pase lo que pase.

Nos besamos y Marina aplaudió feliz haciendo remarcar sus hoyuelos.

Marina… Así decidimos llamar a nuestra hija, en conmemoración a esa noche de amor en la isla donde fuimos cómplices del amor, donde después de luchar, ganamos esta batalla, estuve seguro, cumplí mi promesa a mi doncella, no seríamos otros Ágil y Flor.

-Tengo sueño mami- dijo soñolienta la pequeña, Bella la tomó en brazos y la llevamos a su cama.

-Te amo cariño-susurró ella viendo la luna desde el ventanal de nuestra habitación. Ya no vivíamos en la isla, compramos una pequeña casita remodelada al estilo mapuche para que Bella no eche de menos su hogar, pero todos los fines de semana íbamos a nuestra cabaña en una isla pequeña, casi inexistente en el mapa, donde recordábamos nuestros días, la vida nos enseño que las cosas no se toman a la ligera y en situaciones hay que elegir, no hay sortilegio, no hay cara o cruz, se arriesga. como fue todo un naufragio del destino.


End file.
